


First

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-12
Updated: 2005-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She knows she is not the only one in Neptune who has had to choose life over Lilly.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	First

Celeste Kane is many many things, but first she is a mother.

She was a wealthy East Coast debutant. She became a liberal West Coast college student. Then she married a billionaire, became a mother, and her life began.

It is passé these days to be the kind of mother that Celeste is. Omnipresent, watching, judging, correcting. But she does it with love. For her family.

So that her local-boy husband can hold his own with the crème de le crème, the Echolls', the Pomeroy's, the Casablancas' of the world. So that her son and daughter don't have to struggle like she and Jake did to find their places in the world.

Celeste stopped caring about societies dictums the day she found her son covered in her daughter's blood. She loved Lilly. Hard and passionately and fiercely, she so admired the feisty, fearless woman her daughter was becoming. But one child was dead and one was not and Celeste had to let Lilly go so that Duncan might be saved.

She knows she is not the only one in Neptune who has had to choose life over Lilly.

It is an instinct as old as time, survival. Leave the weak and slow behind for the good of the pack. Lilly was never the weakest or slowest, but she is now and Celeste pushes Duncan to the front of the herd for his own good. For all their sakes.

Duncan is alive and Duncan is dead and Celeste is only trying to help him. She has tried drugs and she has tried giving him his freedom, she has tried truth and she has tried lies and her son curls away from her anyway.

Celeste has broken laws to keep her babies safe. Celeste called Weidman. Because Duncan didn't, couldn't, wouldn't kill Lilly, no matter how it looked. Because Aaron Echolls had killed her and that truth coming out would have destroyed everyone Lilly ever loved, Logan, Veronica. Celeste couldn't protect Lilly any longer, but she could try.

And Veronica. Celeste isn't sure now if she would do things the same way regarding Veronica Mars, she thinks she might just. Plans were in motion long before Lilly died. None of it is Veronica's fault anyway. She is an innocent, cursed with a conniving skank of a mother. Veronica is better off without Lianne, without Duncan. Celeste loves Duncan, God does she love him, but his life is a daily struggle. It isn't fair to make another teenager take on that burden and Veronica would. Veronica has.

It is a mother's job caring for Duncan, keeping eagle eyes out for threats to Jake, carefully preserving the memory of her beautiful daughter.

Celeste may be many things, but first she is a mother.


End file.
